Feels So Right (And Wrong)
by Galacticmusicalgirl
Summary: When Applejack helps Rarity clean the Canterlot Boutique,she suddenly starts to develop feelings for her friend,but is too scared to tell Rarity and is unsure if having a crush on her friend is right or is takes place in the Equestria Girls Universe.Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:Hello guys,this is my first fanfiction involving story takes place in the human world before "Legends of Everfree" and after "Friendship Games".Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

o - o - o - o - o

It was the end of the school day for the students at Canterlot High School and the Human Mane 7 came out the door with smiles on their faces and talked about random stuff.

"I got a riddle for you guys!"Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Go ahead,we're listening,"Sunset Shimmer said with a small smile on her face.

"What's at the end of a rainbow?"Pinkie asked her friends as the six other girls tried to figure out the answer,but none of them knew it except for Sci-Twi.

"W!"Sci-Twi answered with pride.

"Correct!"Pinkie said as the others talked all at once.

"So what are you going to do after school?"Sunset asked Rarity.

"Well,Applejack's going to help me at the Canterlot Boutique. It's a mess after that party we had there yesterday. I was going to clean it up that day,but I was so tired that I completely forgot about it,"Rarity explained to her friends.

"And Rarity asked me to help her clean because I was available today,"Applejack said happily.

"Well,have fun cleaning,"Fluttershy said as her and the other four girls walked away.

"I would've liked to help them clean,"Sci-Twi murmured to herself.

o - o - o - o - o

Rarity and Applejack walked to the boutique,where everything was disorganized and a mess.

"Yikes,this is really bad. I guess the party was that wild,"Applejack remarked as she tried not to step on any of the trash on the floor.

"But with two extra hands,we'll get this cleaned up in no time!"Rarity said with confidence as she tried to pick up the garbage with her bare hands,but she was too scared to pick it up. Applejack gave her some gloves and the two got to work. Rarity sighed and decided to go wash herself up.

"I'll be right back. All this cleaning has gotten my clothes and hair dirty,"Rarity said as she went into the bathroom to take a shower. Her friend waited for her to finish up. After her stylish friend came out of the bathroom,she changed into a new outfit and came out with a dramatic entrance.

"Tada! My newest outfit that I made for myself. What do you think?"Rarity asked. Her outfit was a black sweater with red hearts on it. She wore a pink,frizzy shirt and wore purple leggings and on her head,she wore a black beret. Applejack couldn't say a single word because anytime she opened her mouth,gibberish came out. She was also slightly blushing,but she tried to hide it. Her friend looked too flawless and like always,rocked her outfit. Eventually she took a deep breath and spoke.

"I think your outfit looks amazin'!"Applejack quickly complemented.

"Why thank you darling!"Rarity said happily.

"Well,I gotta go now. See you tomorrow!"Applejack said as she left the boutique and walked started to think about Rarity and how beautiful she looked. She then started to blush thinking about her fashionista friend.

"I think I might have a crush on Rarity,"She whispered to herself,but she tried to deny it.

"No! She's my friend,I can't have a crush on my own friend,can I?"Applejack asked herself as she decided to go home to think about it.

o - o - o - o - o

Author's Notes:So that was the first chapter. Sorry if it's bad,like I said,this is my first romance story. I'll try writing the next chapter soon and I'm hoping that school won't get in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:So I just realized that I made a mistake on the 's supposed to say "...her friend is right or wrong".My bad,also,this story is also going to be focused on Rarity as well,but anyways here's the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

Applejack got home and she sat in her bedroom for a while to think about the whole loving her friend dilemma. Then,she realized something.

"I've always had crushes on girls and I've never had an interest for boys. Does that mean I'm...gay?"She asked herself,but was unsure about that. Ever since she was little,she always found herself admiring the beautiful women that she would see on TV. She would always blush every time she saw their gorgeous faces and admire their outfits. But she always thought that she would never look like them because she wasn't the cleanest child because she played in mud.

"I think I am!"Applejack said as she slammed her hand onto the table. Part of her mind wanted her to go back to the boutique and tell Rarity,but another part of her mind said no and told her to sit down.

"But what would she think of me? In fact,what would other people think of me as?"Applejack asked herself as she slowly but sadly sat down on her chair.

* * *

Meanwhile,instead of doing her homework,Rarity was on her phone browsing through social media. She was looking through pictures of her friends and all of the people that she followed. She then started to browse through Applejack's profile and pictures. Seeing them made her slightly blush.

"Wow,Applejack always looks pretty without even trying,"Rarity remarked. Her cowgirl friend told her once that she doesn't find trying to look good in pictures fun,yet she still looked beautiful in her pictures,even though she was a person that would be willing to get dirty.

"She doesn't even wear makeup!"Rarity whispered as she turned off the phone and looked in the mirror. She asked herself this question:Do I really have a crush on Applejack,or am I just admiring her? She then started to ramble out loud about her and then eventually stopped when she said she thinks that Applejack is cute.

"Well,I can add AJ on the list of girls that I think I have a crush on,"Rarity said.

"But why do I suddenly have feelings for her?"She asked herself. Ever since she was about 12 or 13 years old,Rarity has thought of herself as bisexual. She's had crushes on both boys and girls and has even dated a boy before,but never a girl. Maybe one day she could ask out Applejack,but she wasn't sure if she would say yes. The next day,the seven girls met up with each other and sat down outside the school to talk.

"...And that's why I'll never forget about that summer day!"Pinkie Pie told her friends. She was explaining about a day during summer vacation that went completely wrong.

"Oh my,that sounds so scary!"Fluttershy said as she hid behind Rainbow Dash. The bell rung and the girls walked inside. Applejack just couldn't stop thinking about her purple-haired friend. But unfortunately,she bumped into an open locker and fell to the ground because she wanted paying attention. Her friends stopped and helped her up.

"Are you okay AJ?"Rainbow Dash asked as the cowgirl gave her a thumbs up.

"This is goin' to be a long day,"Applejack murmured to herself as she walked to her first class.

* * *

Author's Notes:And that was chapter 2. I'll try getting out the third chapter by Friday or Saturday because school's going to be a pain this week for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:So I made two errors in chapter 2. One part was supposed to say "the summary" and came out as 's instead and another part was supposed to say "wasn't paying attention" and instead it came out as "wanted paying attention", but then again I wrote that chapter early in the morning. Anyways, this is chapter 3.

* * *

At the cafeteria,the girls were sitting together eating lunch. Applejack and Rarity were sitting next to each other and they were trying to hide their blushing faces from both one another and their friends. However, Rarity was better at that than Applejack. The former then grabbed a paper fan from her backpack and started to fan herself as the latter mimicked the motion of the fan with her hand.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Both Rarity and Applejack said unawaringly at the same time.

"It's definitely just you two. It feels mild in here," Sunset replied to them as the girls continued eating their food. Rarity slowly tried to grab and hold Applejack's hand, but decided not to and just went back to her food. After lunch, Rainbow Dash grabbed Applejack's hand and the two went into the bathroom.

"Rainbow Dash, what the hay was that for?" Applejack asked.

"I know you have a crush on Rarity," Rainbow Dash replied with a serious tone in her voice as the cowgirl started to blush. She was wondering how she knew. But before she could open her mouth to ask that question, Rainbow Dash started to speak.

"It was obvious. I saw you blushing when she sat next to you and you were slightly sweating. Not to mention that you weren't really talking as much as you usually do at lunch," She explained. Once again, before Applejack could open her mouth to speak, Rainbow asked a question.

"Wait, just wondering but are you like gay or bi or something?"Rainbow asked.

"I'm gay, but I haven't really told anyone but you," Applejack said as the athlete nodded her head.

"Well, can you please keep it a secret from the others for now?" Applejack asked.

"I'll try, but keeping secrets isn't that easy for me," Rainbow Dash said as the two shook hands and went out of the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer were walking down the hall together.

"Hey Sunset, can you keep a secret?"Rarity asked as the red and yellow haired girl nodded her head. Rarity then made sure that there was nobody eavesdropping on them.

"I have a crush on Applejack," Rarity whispered into Sunset's ear.

"I could tell by your behavior at lunch,"Sunset said jokingly.

"I'm also bi, but nobody knows that except you now. I want that to be a secret until I have the courage to tell the others," Rarity explained as Sunset put her hand on her fashionista friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the others," She reassured.

"Thanks Sunset, you're a great friend," Rarity said as she hugged her and the two walked to class.

* * *

Author's Notes:So that was chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get the 4th chapter up tomorrow if I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I really don't know what to say here, but I guess here's chapter 4.

* * *

Rarity walked home by herself as she started to think about her being bi. She was unsure about that, so she decided that she would go to her younger sister Sweetie Belle for some help. She ran home and she saw her younger sister waiting for her at the door. Her and the other younger students would get out of school earlier than the high schoolers. Plus, she was recovering from a cold.

"Hello Sweetie Belle. How are you feeling?," Rarity asked as she gave her sister a hug.

"Hi Rarity, and I'm feeling much better," Sweetie Belle said.

"Anyways, I need your opinion. So I have a crush on Applejack, but I'm too scared to tell her. What do you think I should do?" Rarity asked as her younger sister took some time to think about it.

"Just tell her. If she doesn't return feelings for you, then that's okay, and if she does then that's good for you," Sweetie Belle explained. Rarity didn't know how to react to that piece of advice. She wanted to tell her friend, but at the same time she couldn't.

"I'm also bisexual. Honestly, I didn't know about my sexuality, but now I'm proud to call myself a bi," Rarity explained as Sweetie Belle clapped and gave her a hug.

"I'm happy for you,"She said as the two girls hugged.

* * *

Applejack walked home thinking about whether if loving her friend was right or not. She was also planning on coming out to her family. When she got home, she went up to a mirror and practiced on what she was going to say

"When I was a kid, I would always look…..look...at," Applejack stammered. She then tried again to say her speech, but once again she stammered. After about five attempts, she gave up. She tried not to cry from frustration and decided to sit down to calm herself down. She was too scared to tell this to her family, especially Granny Smith because she was paranoid of what she was going to think. Eventually, she gained the courage and marched downstairs, where Applebloom, Big MacIntosh, and Granny Smith were all there.

"Can I talk to you guys?"Applejack asked as they all sat down in the living room.

"We're listening," Granny Smith said as Applejack took a deep breath and prepared to talk.

"Well, when I was a little kid, I would always admire those models and actresses on TV," She explained.

"I remember. You always wanted to be like them," Granny Smith chuckled.

"Anyways, I actually developed crushes on those ladies. And most girls would fall for a boy, but for some reason I never have felt that with boys,"She continued as the others' eyes grew slightly wide.

"So that's why I'm coming out as gay and I hope you understand that," Applejack said. The room was silent for three minutes. All of a sudden, Applejack started to cry and she went to Granny Smith and cried on her grabdmother's shoulders.

"There, there child. I understand that you're gay, and I think there's nothing bad about that," Granny Smith reassured as she hugged her granddaughter and rubbed her back.

"I also have a crush on Rarity, but I'm too scared to tell her!" Applejack cried as her two siblings walked up to her to go comfort her.

"She'll understand, even if she doesn't have feelings for you. Tomorrow you go up to her and tell her that," Applebloom said as her older sister got up and wiped the tears away.

"I will," She sighed as she walked up back into her room. She knew that tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Author's Notes:And that's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be coming out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hello guys. This will be the second to last chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

The next day, the girls were on a break period as Applejack and Rarity stood far away from one another and were thinking about if they should confess their love or not. Eventually, Rarity went up to the blonde-haired to talk to her.

"Applejack, can we talk...in private?" Rarity asked.

"Uhh sure," Applejack replied as the two went into the bathroom so they can talk alone.

"There's something I need to tell you. I've been hiding it for a few days and I really want to get it out of my chest and-" Rarity explained before being interrupted by Applejack.

"I LOVE YOU!" Applejack blurted out as she quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands and started shaking. She couldn't control what she just said. There was silence in the room for about five minutes as Applejack started blushing from embarrassment, slid down the wall, and started crying. Rarity, who was trying not to cry herself, sat down and started to comfort her friend.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't-" Applejack tried to explain before being interrupted by her crush.

"Shh, it's okay darling. I didn't know you had feelings for me," Rarity said. Applejack tried to say something, but she couldn't and Rarity continued to talk.

"I've been wondering about my sexuality for a few years and now I know that I'm bisexual. And I admit that I love you too," Rarity said as her friend looked up. Her emerald green eyes sparkled.

"The same thing here, but I'm gay. But do you really mean what you said?" Applejack asked as she wiped the tears falling down her eyes.

"I do really mean it,"Rarity whispered as she grabbed Applejack's hand. The two stood up and blushed as they stared into each other's eyes. After that, Rarity leaned in and the two started to kiss. After a few seconds, they let go and Applejack was in full shock of what happened.

"That felt magical," Applejack whispered.

"But we aren't done yet," Rarity whispered back as the two continued the kiss. They could feel the heat that was increasing in their bodies and the cool breeze from the ventilation. The two started to moan from pleasure as Rarity yanked off the hairband from Applejack's hair to gently stroke it. After about a few minutes, they let go.

"So, I guess we are a thing now,"Rarity said as the two exited out the bathroom.

"Should we tell the others?"Applejack asked.

"Tomorrow we will. Today we shall have some time for ourselves,"Rarity answered as she gave the hairband back to her new girlfriend. The two walked down the hallway with their hands held together. They knew that this was going to be something new.

* * *

Author's Notes: This is honestly my favorite chapter that I have written for this story. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Hello, this is the final chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy it. This chapter will be a short one because I was busy throughout the week, so I decided to just keep things short.

* * *

The next morning, Applejack and Rarity walked together to school with their hands held together. Today, they were going to tell their other friends about them being a couple and while they were nervous, they knew that they had to tell them. The girls reached their as the others were waiting for them on the stairs at the school.

"Hey Rarity and Applejack," Fluttershy said as she waved at them. The two girls waved back as they prepared to announce them the news.

"Well, I got some news for you all," Rarity said dramatically as the girls' eyes widened.

"We're a couple!" Applejack and Rarity said as all of them (except Sunset and Rainbow) were surprised.

"It was about time you guys became a thing!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"I found it obvious," Pinkie Pie said.

"So wait, are you both gay or bi?" Sci-Twi asked as the two explained that to them.

"Well, we think that it's going to be the start of something new for you two," Sunset said. The bell started to ring and they all went inside the school. After the school day was over, they all walked to Rarity's house to have a celebration.

"Let's celebrate this new relationship!"Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she started throwing confetti all over the place. The girls had food and they started to play games such as a game where they had to guess what object was drawn on a whiteboard. Eventually, the party ended and they all went home except Applejack, who stayed with Rarity. They both went into the latter's bedroom to talk to each other.

"I'm glad we have such understanding friends," Rarity said as Applejack nodded. They sat down on Rarity's bed and they started to kiss. Eventually they let go and smiled at each other. Rarity laid her head on Applejack's shoulder as the two started to cuddle.

"I love you Rarity,"Applejack whispered.

"I love you too,"Rarity replied back as she gave Applejack a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Author's Notes: And that's the end! Sorry if it seems rushed or too short. I hoped you enjoyed this story. I'll be making more stories so stay tuned.


End file.
